devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:UTCClock
Expanded Wiki Navigation This code needs an update to be compatible with the New Expanded Wiki navigation. Leviathan_89 18:53, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :An example would be this code. It would be cool to have the possibility to set the timezone or the local language. Leviathan_89 19:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I realise this post was made almost a year ago, but for completeness... I've adopted this script and have rewritten it so that it works with expanded nav. I haven't given it the ability to set the timezone as, IMHO, the whole point is to see the server (UTC/GMT) time; you probably already have your own clock on your computer if you use Windows or OS X, most Linux set-ups have clocks as well so the local time is not very useful. It is now possible to localise it now using a custom format string, I could set up a i18n repository in the script for default formats for multiple languages but people should be able to just alter the clock to look however they want. Lunarity 10:26, September 2, 2012 (UTC) New feature I'd like to have the possibility of add a custom hover message also I don't know if I miss it, but there isn't a variable to display the day name in the user's language as %B does with the month name. I can use %{Sunday;Monday;Tuesday;Wednesday;Thursday;Friday;Saturday}w but I believe it will display only the text I choose. leviathan_89 13:36, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :#That's correct. It's a limitation of MediaWiki, only the Month names are available to me (wgMonthNames and wgMonthNamesShort, there isn't any wgDayNames), there's no source for the day names so I can't offer that feature at the moment. Sorry. The best I can suggest is the %x option, but that produces wildly uncontrolled output (Day name, number, year, month in the user's locale order). :#That's somewhat of an oversight on my part, I forgot to expose the hover text as a configuration option, it won't take long to add. :Lunarity 13:49, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, the option is called hoverText. I'll update the doc page but that'll take a few minutes. Lunarity 13:54, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Time Zones Is there a way to make it show a differ time other than UTC? For instance I live in the Texas, USA (Central Standard Time or CST or UTC - 6) Is there a way to change the hours displayed backwards by 6 hours? -- 23:46, March 3, 2013 (UTC) : No, sorry, the timezone isn't configurable. The purpose of this widget is to see the server time. It's aimed at making it easy to check the time in signatures on Talk pages relative to the current time, anonymous editors also see all times in UTC so it's very helpful when trying to make sense of History and Recent Changes, and it's also useful for Wikis with the achievement system active; since whenever achievements say "days", they mean UTC 00:00->23:59 is one day. UTC is also standard for coordinating an event with people across multiple timezones. It's kind of pointless otherwise since you should have a clock in local time on your computer's UI already (taskbar Windows / top menu bar Mac / "Charms" bar 8). Lunarity 03:42, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :: Actually, that's not very helpful if you want to coordinate based on a particular local time zone (for instance a game server in New York or Los Angeles). It won't help you when everything in the game refers to "today" or "tomorrow" as a timezone that isn't your personal local time or UTC. --'Vandraedha (talk · )' 09:40, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hover Text This Is the current hover text, why is it named regenerate the page, that seems very aimed at the Doctor Who wikia, could somebody change it to refresh? hoverText: "Click here to make the server purge and regenerate (update) this page" :- — FarewellEleven at Wikia Developers Wiki 10:04, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :Doesn't really matter as it is customizable.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 10:36, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :Regenerate as in "create again". That's what purge does (or is supposed to do), I believe. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 21:57, August 13, 2013 (UTC)